A network functions virtualization network is a communications network that virtualizes a function of a physical entity device in a communications network, that is, the function of the physical entity device in the communications network is implemented on at least one physical server by using only software or by using a combination of software and hardware. The physical entity device may be a radio access network device, a core network device, or the like. A functional unit configured to implement the physical entity device in the communications network on the at least one physical server may be referred to as a virtualized network node. A physical server may include at least one virtualized network node, and a virtualized network node may be a server group including multiple physical servers.
In the prior art, the network functions virtualization network includes an operation support system (OSS) node, an element management system (EMS) node, a virtualized network function (VNF) node, a network functions virtualization orchestrator (NFVO) node, a virtualized network function manager (VNFM) node, a virtualized infrastructure manager (VIM) node, a network functions virtualization infrastructure (NFVI) node, and the like. The OSS node is an integrated operator system that supports information resource sharing. The EMS node is a system that manages one or more virtualized network nodes, and is configured to implement a fault management, configuration management, accounting management, performance management, security management (FCAPS) function for a VNF. The VNF node is configured to implement a physical network function (PNF), and may be a mobility management entity, a base station, or the like. The NFVI node is configured to provide a virtual resource for the VNF node. The NFVO node is configured to implement a network service orchestration function and a resource management orchestration function. The VNFM node is configured to manage a life cycle of a VNF instance. The VIM node is configured to control and manage a computing resource, a storage resource, a network resource, and virtualized entities of the computing resource, the storage resource, and the network resource.
However, an NFVO includes some functions of defining a network service and abstracting a resource requirement of a VNF. The network service belongs to the scope of network operation maintenance and management, and resource management of an abstracted network functions virtualization platform layer (an NFVI) not only includes centralized global resource management, but also includes a function of allocating a local virtualized resource function in a coordinated manner. The two main function requirements, a network service orchestration function and a resource management orchestration function, are coupled and completed in the same function entity NFVO, which causes a difficulty in deployment. For example, it cannot be ensured that a hierarchical resource management model of the NFVI and a planning function of a network service instance are always deployed in a same logic entity. For example, in a large-scale network architecture, a granularity for deploying a resource management orchestration function entity is much finer than a granularity for deploying a network service orchestration function entity. In addition, different from the resource management orchestration function entity, the network service orchestration function entity may be tightly coupled to an OSS for deployment.